This invention relates to a manual flush pump for a toilet and more particularly, to a manual flush pump for a stationary toilet installed in a recreational vehicle.
Many recreational vehicles include a bathroom area having a sanitary toilet fixture. Generally associated with the toilet fixture is a storage tank for holding flush water to use in flushing the toilet. A pump is needed to pump the water from the storage tank to the toilet bowl for flushing the waste from the toilet. One such device is a bellows pump as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,876, issued Jan. 1, 1980 and commonly assigned. Operation of the bellows pump requires the operator to push down on the bellows one or more times to flush the toilet. The volume of flush water delivered from a bellows pump is dependent upon how far the bellows is depressed. This variability in the volume of flush water used to flush the toilet affects the amount of water needed per flush and can result in excessive water usage necessitating more frequent disposal of waste and refilling of the flush water tank.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a manually operated flush pump which reduces the variability of the volume of flush water used.
It is an advantage of this invention that a bellows is depressed by applying rotary motion to a flush actuator as opposed to directly depressing the bellows.
It is another feature of this invention to provide a positive stop to control the amount of depression of the bellows.
It is an advantage of this invention that the flush is actuated by a rotational motion which is more familiar to most people to flush toilets then depression of a bellows.